Chapter Five: Sabina. The Monster Sucks - Literally
Here is Chapter Five of Evils: The Other Four. Chapter Five SABINA The Monster Sucks - Literally I started following the guy when I remembered the Jiang Shi. I looked around and saw the Chinese vampire making its way through the crowd, going for one of the people who was walking by. Jace. Without thinking, I started running straight for the Jiang Shi. The guy saw that I was going the other way and shouted after me. I didn't listen. I couldn't let the Jiang Shi get Jace. I don't know how the Jiang Shi noticed me coming after it, but it picked up the pace. The Jiang Shi grabbed Jace by the shoulder. Jace whipped his head around, started to say "What the-", then punched the Jiang Shi in the face before finishing his own question. The Jiang Shi quickly recovered and began to suck out Jace's essence. "No!" I cried, pulling the creature's arms. But it was too late. Jace stopped fighting, and the Jiang Shi tossed his limp, unmoving body aside. And then came for me. The T'ien Kou drew nearer as the Jiang Shi brought its hands near my throat. The guy who saved me earlier was weighing his options to try and figure out how to keep me alive. I brought my knee up hard, right between the Jiang Shi's legs. Unlike any human guy, the Jiang Shi expressed no pain and continued to suck the life out of me. Then, all of a sudden, it went back. I wondered briefly if it had gotten its fill, but then I remembered I was still alive. I looked and saw that a snake was latched onto the Jiang Shi's face and was choking the vampire. The snake's fangs tore off patches of the Jiang Shi's skin until it was clear the monster was dead. "Jace!" I cried, rushing to his body. Maybe now that the Jiang Shi was dead, his soul would return... or something. Only, nothing was happening. "Jace... Jace..." The tears were starting to come. The guy came up to me. "I'm sorry," he said weakly. "That seriously should not have happened." The snake looked up and slithered up to my arm. It laid its head on my arm as if comforting me, looking at me with a bit of sorrow in its narrow, reptilian eyes. "If it weren't for this snake,,," the guy mumbled. "Where'd it come from?" The snake tilted its head back as if it underestood his question. But then it went up my arm and stopped atop my shoulder. "Guess you won't be able to get rid of this little guy," the guy said. "I don't want to," I murmured. "Jace... he always did like snakes. I'll call you... Shé." I don't know how I knew that was the Chinese word for snake, but I didn't care. Links Evils: The Other Four Prologue 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 Epilogue Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Ouroboros Merge Category:Evils: The Other Four Category:Chapter Page